Cartons have been formed from carton blanks made from paper, cardboard and/or plastic sheet material for many, many years and may be intentionally expensive or inexpensive depending upon the end use in any particular instance. Expensive items are usually packaged in relatively expensive cartons. Examples of expensive packages would be those used for jewelry, perfumes or the like. Inexpensive or mundane items are more likely to be packaged, shipped and sold in economical cartons.